


Haunted Sesame

by SelkiesDream



Series: Blood and Angels [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, Hilarity Ensues, I might make a series out of it, IDK what you guys think?, M/M, Mission Fic, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiesDream/pseuds/SelkiesDream
Summary: Imagine going on a mission with the squad and having to sleep in a creepy abandoned house
Relationships: Rick Flag/Floyd Lawton
Series: Blood and Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131629
Kudos: 6





	Haunted Sesame

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://electra-writes33.tumblr.com/post/158291941759/imagine-going-on-a-mission-with-the-squad-and
> 
> Also, this is my own take of the Suicide Squad, so don't expect it to be another Suicide Squad film fanfic.

This is not what you expected, but you have no choice but to stay inside an abandoned house with a bunch of morons. The mission Amanda gave for you, and the team seems easy enough, except, for now, the night had come for the storm to appear as many drums marched violently across the sky.

Decided to stay in the living room rather than exploring the entire house, Rick Flag turned on the lamp and helped some getting their sleeping bags opened. You obviously do it at ease.

The interior of the living room was not as creepy as you thought it seemed. Apart from cracked wooden walls, a brittle floor, and badly-damaged ceiling you imagine fall towards you, the overall design was a bit homely for you. It made you wonder what happened to this house many years ago.

Your sleeping bag was a shark-themed, different from the group's default sleeping bag. From the outside, many find it adorable from your child-like appearance and, the fact that Amanda was okay for you to have your own sleeping bag was a big surprise.

Rick turned off the lamp and put on his sleeping bag to snuggled up with Floyd, you immediately close your eyes, waiting for the storm to stop. It was not before Harley Quinn came up towards you and started snuggle with you.

"What the hell..?" you silently whispered in confusion and annoyance.

"Hey, [Y/N]," Harley quickly said something quietly, "I know this will sound strange, but...can I sleep with you? This house was terrifying for me, and the sound of the storm wasn't helping me either. What do you think?"

You wanted to protest against her sleeping with you. But considering that she acted like a matured big sister you never have, why wouldn't you say no to her?

With an almost soft smile, you politely nodded. With a bright smile that made Harley a sunflower, she put her head against your head, resting her brain before falling asleep.

Moving your head towards her's too, you quickly snoozed to sleep. It was only a matter of time that you felt a sharp cold raindrop coming from the ceiling. You get annoyed easily, but you decided to deal with it. It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?

\--

The End


End file.
